The Internal Frustration
by HelloBethy
Summary: Okay, so this story is pretty much after Ocarina of Time. Link has just gone from one extreme to the opposite end. Basically every chapter, Link is going to reflect on various events from his past, spanning from the mother he never knew to other things li


A/N: Okay, so this story is pretty much after Ocarina of Time. Link has just gone from one extreme (fighting to save Hyrule) to the opposite end (where he has absolutly nothing to do). Basically every chapter, Link is going to reflect on various events from his past, spanning from the mother he never knew (refer to my other story) to other things like Ruto wanting to marry him and stuff.

And I kinda tend to write short chapters at times (as this one shows) but I promise, I'm working on it. Anyways, comments and/or suggestions are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Zelda or any of the characters from it.

* * *

**The Internal Frustration**

**Chapter 1: A Break From it All**

**By: LinkinParkFreak996 **

**

* * *

**

Link sighed as he walked in the woods. His feet dragged as he walked past the trees, accompanied by his faithful horse, Epona. He hung his head as he sulked by. He couldn't begin to explain how he felt, or why he felt it. He just couldn't help but notice how empty he felt inside. Sure, he was hailed a hero by many. And yes, he had accomplished more than many can fulfill in a lifetime, but still, he just couldn't get over that hole that was forming inside of him.

Very little light shown through the thick stretch of trees above his head. He was in a peaceful forest. A forest that was surprisingly calm. The forest was nothing like what Link was accustomed to. The trials he endured in saving Hyrule was far from calm. Even when he lived in Kokiri Forest he still had to put up with a lot of different challenges, namely Mido taunting him for every little thing. Kokiri Forest seemed so lively and full of others. Yet despite all the trees, this forest still seemed empty and cold.

He paused at a lake so Epona could take a drink. The small break was a blessing, considering the two had been walking for quite some time. They had been traveling for two weeks, only stopping periodically to sleep a bit. Link didn't really know where they were headed. He was pretty much walking aimlessly, hoping to stumble along some interesting, new land. He was just looking for something, anything, to fill the void.

Link joined Epona at the waters edge and splashed some water onto his face. How refreshing the water felt. If only he could find a way to refresh his life as easily. He took a step back and sat down, looking at the sparkling lake. He grabbed a rock, and gently tossed it in the water. He saw the soft, peaceful ripples left behind until the water slowly came back to a still.

That was how his life felt. The past few months had been so eventful, but just like the ripples, faded away to a silent stop. His emptiness seemed to grow with each passing second and he just didn't know what to do. It wasn't a depression or anything. He didn't feel sad or lonely, he just felt, well, frustrated. At the moment, he didn't seem to live for much. As far as he was concerned, he had lost his purpose. He just lived to live, breathed to breathe, but with no actual path.

With that last thought, he grabbed a handful of rocks and furiously threw them into the water. This time he was greeted with a loud splash and many overlapping, angry ripples. After a brief reflection, Link concluded that the ripples from the bunch of rocks seemed more fitting for his life. Epona looked up, startled. She may have been just a horse but she could sense that things were not right with her master. Link looked up with an apologetic look at his horse. He did not mean to have a little outburst like that.

"Come on Epona, let's go." He stood up and brushed himself off. And with that, the two continued on.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking for a new title (definitely not a strong point) so yeah, that'll probably change. Let me know how I can fix the story or if there's anything you want to see in it. No promises but I'll do my best. 


End file.
